bsgonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment List
<< Inventory List - << Equipment List >> - Ammunition List >> Weapons Light - Strike *'Angry Gopher' Experimental Light Mining Cannon – equips in a Small Weapon Slot. *'Gorger' Experimental Light Mining Cannon – equips in a Small Weapon Slot. *‘Monsoon / Thrasher’ Experimental Light Autocannon *‘Crossbow / Masher’ Experimental Light Missile Launcher Light - Strike - Stealth *KEW-2B Stiletto / Type 2 Insurgent – 11.7mm Machine Gun: This low power weapon is able to fire every 0.2 seconds. It’s a rapid fire weapon designed for harassment. *KEW-9A Dagger / Type 3 Insurrectionist – 20mm Autocannon: This is a standard weapon for any strike fighter. It has good hitting power, but it’s nothing flashy. *FC-39B Blackjack / Type-9FC Partisan – 8mm Flechette Cannon: This cannon fires a shell that explodes not long after leaving the barrel. It showers the target in hyper accelerated micro-projectiles. It is very accurate but has poor armor piercing abilities. It also has an optimal range of 150 meters. *Bonus Weapon – KKC-H1 Javelin / KKC Type 15 Instigator – 2 MJ Kinetic Kill Cannon (KKC): This is a new weapon class. It fires a hyper accelerated tungsten slug at targets. It’s designed for hitting lines and escorts. Its accuracy is terrible, but its armor piercing is excellent and it can hit a target at over 1000 meters. This weapon is exclusive to the Rhino and Marauder. - *SIW-9M Wasp / Type-12B Wyvern – Interceptor Missile: This is an exceptionally agile missile intended to for use against strikes. It has a top speed of 200 meters per second and the ability to turn up to 170 degrees at a time. It does 300 damage when it hits with a power cost of 5. The cooldown on the missile ranges for 30 – 23.5 seconds. *ASM-A9 Zephyr / Type-2B Azazel – Heavy Missile: The heavy missile is intended for anti-line ship work. As of update 47, it does 500 damage per hit and has a range of 1200 meters. This is basically an escort missile attached to the underside of the hull. It has a top speed of 130, but very poor turning rates. It has a cooldown time that ranges from 75 seconds to 59 seconds. *DFSR-18 Hornet / Type 9RP-C Hydra – 88mm Rocket Pack: These have some cool new mechanics with them, and are the exception to the rule I mentioned above. These are simply dumbfire rockets the fire straight out from the launcher. They have good speed and hitting power. They also don’t require a target to be launched. With these weapons you have to really learn how to lead the target. These weapons have a high power cost because they can fire as quickly as every 0.9 seconds. They do 200 points of damage per hit. *Mk 90 Blackout / Type-H Incubus – Electromagnetic Mine Launcher: This harassment weapon is mainly designed to hinder pursuers. It drains energy from the target. Medium - Escort *'Mighty Mole' Experimental Medium Mining Battery – equips in a Medium Weapon Slot. *'Pulverizer' Experimental Medium Mining Battery – equips in a Medium Weapon Slot. *‘Tsunami /Mangler ’ Experimental Medium Cannon Battery *‘Mangonel /Punisher ’ Experimental Medium Missile Launcher Heavy - Line *'Honey Badger' Experimental Heavy Mining Battery – equips in a Large Weapon Slot. *'Augur' Experimental Heavy Mining Battery – equips in a Large Weapon Slot. *‘Tempest /Jugulator’ Experimental Heavy Cannon Battery *‘Trebuchet /Eviscerator’ Experimental Heavy Missile Launcher XL - Carrier Hulls Light - Strike Medium - Escort Heavy - Line XL - Carrier Computers Light - Strike *Experimental Mineral Analysis Module – equips in a Small Computer Slot. *Experimental Mineral Analysis Cluster – equips in a Small Computer Slot. Medium - Escort *Experimental Mineral Analysis Array – equips in a Medium Computer Slot. *Experimental Mineral Analysis Nexus – equips in a Medium Computer Slot. Heavy - Line *Experimental Mineral Analysis Grid – equips in a Large Computer Slot. *Experimental Mineral Analysis Plexus – equips in a Large Computer Slot. *‘Gladiator / Echidna’ Experimental Combat Enhancement Modules, array, grid XL - Carrier Engines Light - Strike *Experimental Light FTL Overdrive System – equips in a Small Engine Slot. Medium - Escort *Experimental Medium FTL Overdrive System – equips in a Medium Engine Slot. Heavy - Line *Experimental Heavy FTL Overdrive System – equips in a Large Engine Slot. XL - Carrier